Chess
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: A simple chess game is what makes Marluxia realize he can't win everything. Marluxia and Zexion "friendship", but who's really friends in the Org. anyway?


**A/N: Hi, everyone! I uploaded yet another extremely short one-shot due to my boredom. It actually has a bit of foreshadowing toward the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

**Chess**

Marluxia proudly strutted up the corridors of Castle Oblivion, which gave him another excuse to flaunt his authority. After all, Xemnas selected _him _to be the lord of the castle and no one else. The honor of this sacred duty rested on him, and he would not disappoint his Superior.

He stopped in his tracks, however, when he glimpsed Number Six diligently taking out a box; the possible contents inside it aggravated him. What was in there?

Zexion noticed Marluxia's staring and asked tonelessly, "What is it, Marluxia?"

Another irritating habit from that brat—he never called him "boss" or "lord."

Marluxia struggled to suppress his annoyance. "What do you have in that box, Zexion? I must know at once."

"Just because the Superior chose you to be in charge of Castle Oblivion doesn't imply that you should start acting like him," Zexion replied frostily as he removed a checkerboard from the box in question, along with a bag of chess pieces.

"I never—what are the objects?"

"Accessories from a chess game, Marluxia. Perhaps you would like to play?"

Contemplating on the matter briefly, the lord of Castle Oblivion smirked, regaining his composure.

He would ensure that he would win this game; he had yet to utterly fail at something. Arrogantly, he thought himself as human perfection, a flawless prince whom no contender could defeat.

What was chess compared to world domination? If he could beat Zexion at his own game, it would instill even more encouragement to rule Organization XIII. To Marluxia, accepting this challenge would serve as a test, challenging yet worthwhile if he triumphed over his foe in the end.

"All right. I will play your little game," he promised, pushing out a nearby chair to take a seat. "This should be easy."

"If you say so." Zexion shrugged before sitting across from him.

Thus, the game began. At first, Marluxia thought he immediately had it wrapped up when he captured two of Zexion's pawns; Zexion proceeded to steal Marluxia's bishop.

"A bishop ranks higher than a pawn," he explained as he carelessly set the ivory piece by his elbow. "Maybe I should explain the game's objective, since you clearly have not played chess before."

Marluxia's eyebrows shot up toward his bangs. "I need no advice from a brat like you! I know that you have to capture the king."

"Very well," Zexion clasped his hands in front of him, "let us proceed."

The two men had a long game ahead of them. Though Marluxia seemed to fare badly at chess, he had merely bluffed. Now, he was serious about capturing piece after piece that Zexion possessed; it was the younger, however, who knew the clever moves that his opponent could not detect.

"Check," he announced emotionlessly once he neared his black pawn toward Marluxia's ivory king. The lord's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"That's impossible...yet simple."

In order to make his sentence make sense, Marluxia moved his king diagonally across the checkerboard, close to Zexion's. Yes, he had this game won now...

That is, if Number Six didn't come up with a foolish move.

He didn't.

Zexion saw a move that his rival didn't see as he eliminated the opposing king.

"Checkmate."

"Wh—what? H—how did you do that?" Marluxia appeared flustered and angered.

Zexion smirked calmly. "All great kings have to fall eventually, my friend."

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, what Zexion is hinting at is that Marluxia is so obsessed with his power that he's going to pay for it. Spoiler alert: he does. XD Anyway, I like including little things like chess that are magnified when it comes to two characters competing. It's kinda like that tennis game in Death Note, in case you read the manga/watch the anime. I don't know why I like stuff like that, but I feel it's the little things that mean a big deal sometimes.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day.**


End file.
